Motion-activated lights are well known in the field of commercial and residential security systems. Typically these systems are designed to produce bright light to alert or frighten an intruder that has been detected by the light's sensor.
One example of a motion-activated security light is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,956,493, to Youngblood. This particular patent discloses a security light that derives it power from an electrical outlet. According to Youngblood, outlet derived power is preferred over battery power because batteries can lead to unreliable and expensive operation. Additionally, Youngblood alleges that the amount of light output is compromised in relationship to the draw on battery power. See Youngblood, col. 1, lines 50-57. While Youngblood teaches away from using batteries, their system is disadvantaged because it is reliant on having an electrical outlet nearby. A dependence on electrical outlets thus significantly limits the portability of Youngblood's light.
Another example of a motion-activated security light that plugs into an electrical outlet is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,994, to Hoberman et al. While this patent emphasizes a smaller light, its portability is still limited to areas where an electrical outlet is present. Moreover, Hoberman et al. does not teach means for adjusting the direction of the emitted light. Accordingly, the light described in Hoberman et al. is limited to being plugged into an electrical outlet and only emits light in a direct outward path from the outlet. These limitations significantly hinder Hoberman's portability and functionality.
In light of the prior art, there is a need in the art for a fully portable motion-activated light that does not rely on having an electrical outlet nearby and has means for adjusting the direction of emitted light.
Accordingly, one objective of the teachings herein is to provide a fully portable motion-activated lamp that can be utilized away from an electrical outlet. Another objective of the teachings herein is to provide a motion-activated light that has means for adjusting the direction of emitted light. A further objective of certain embodiments provided herein is to provide a motion-activated lamp that will emit light in the absence of sufficient ambient light. Another objective of the teachings herein is to provide a free-standing motion-activated lamp that can be situated on substantially flat surfaces.